miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 323
Heist on Dark Castle is the twenty-third episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia arrives in Centopia just to find how the night-vine covered every place except elf crater and one very special tree. The gang heads out to the tree, but Dax and Gargona already cut it off and took the heart crystal. Mia goes to the Dark Castle and saves the crystal. Plot Mia tells Sara about what she saw in the crystal unicorn's friendship mirror. Sara wonders what it could mean, and Mia believes Centopia might be calling on Sara. Luciana calls the girls down for tea, when the dog walks in. Mia wonders if she can bring Sara along to Centopia, but can't figure out how to do so, since she'd rather not try breaking the bracelet again and holding onto Mia when she was transported to Centopia didn't work. They wonder if perhaps it might be possible if they read the oracle together. Luciana continues calling for the girls, and Sara heads downstairs to check on things. Luciana has been corned by the dog, and asks Sara to take him out of the kitchen. Sara manages to lead the dog outside. Meanwhile, Mia's bracelet has started glowing, and Mia waits to see if Sara will come back. Luciana decides to head upstairs with the cookies, and Sara tries to stall for time. Hearing them approach, Mia panics and quickly reads the oracle to head to Centopia. Arriving in Centopia, Mia gets caught up with a group of elves and meets up with Kuki, who reveals that the area she and those other elves live in has been taken over by vines. Mia and Kuki meet up with Yuko and Mo and spot one of Dax's spy-bugs. The bug manages to escape, despite Mia and Yuko's attempt to stop it. Meanwhile, Dax and Gargona are reporting to Lord Drakon, revealing how far the vines have spread. However, Lord Drakon isn't pleased, since they still haven't brought him one of the winged unicorns. Dax's spy returns to report to the villains and tells him how Kuki insulted them. Lord Drakon makes fun of them, and gives them a time limit: Bring him what he wants by tonight. Kuki is taking charge of the elves from the village, and gives instructions to Lola. Mia, Yuko, Mo and Phuddle watch over, as Phuddle offers to let them try his newest invention, a type of gum, but none of the elves are interested in tasting it. After making sure there aren't any spies, Mia tells Yuko and Mo about the newest oracle. Mia remembers that Kuki just told her of a place that hadn't been covered by vines yet, and wonders if there might be a heart shard nearby preventing the vines from reaching. As the elves go to check on Phuddle, who is trying to get some other elves to try his latest invention, one of Dax's spies flies off to report to him. Mo agrees to try the gum, but it soon turns into a hard lump that can't be chewed. The elves' journey to their next location is delayed when one of the food baskets falls over. Dax and Gargona receive word from the spy, and head out. Mia, Yuko, Mo and Onchao head out to the tree. However, by the time they get there, Gargona and Dax have already managed to cut down the tree and snatch the heart shard. Yuko looks at one of the kites stuck to the fallen tree, explaining how the elves of her village used to fly their kites near there and the kites would always get stuck in the tree. The elves worry about what might happen to Centopia but remind themselves that they won't allow Centopia to fall. Remembering the second part of the oracle, the elves decide to head into the dark castle and take back the heart shard. Gargona and Dax show Lord Drakon what they've accomplished, but Drakon still isn't satisfied, still wanting one of the winged unicorns. Mia and her friends fake an attack on the dark castle as part of their plan, with Mia allowing herself to be captured. Dax takes a look at the things Mia brought along, but Mia manages to explain away what they are to make Dax think they're harmless. Mia uses the gum, and shapes it into a lock-pick before it fully hardens. Meanwhile, Gargona is considering reporting to Drakon, but Dax decides not, and in a rare moment, the two villains seem to get along for once. Mia manages to escape her cell, and is confronted by the illusion of Lord Drakon. Lord Drakon admires Mia's courage, and suggests she join him, but she refuses, and Drakon calls on Gargona and Dax. Mia manages to get past them, and takes back the heart shard. Mia uses the scarf she brought along, to send the heart shard out. Yuko, Mo and Onchao manage to claim the heart shard. However, Mia is left trapped in the villains' lair when Gargona knocks off Mia's bracelet before she can return home. Yuko and Mo don't realize anything has happened. Back in the real world, Sara is waiting for Mia to return. She hears Mia's bracelet drop to the floor, and asks if Mia is there. However, she doesn't find anything. Major Events * Mia and Sara try to figure out how to get Sara to Centopia, but Mia has to go on her own. * The Nightvine has spread and taken over the land Kuki lives on. * Dax and Gargona report to Lord Drakon, but he's not pleaed since he still doesn't have a winged unicorn. * The elves heart there's an area not covered by the vines and wonder if it's because there's a heart shard protecting the area. * The villains manage to get the heart shard before the elves, and the elves head to Dark Castle to retrieve it. * Mia pretends to be captured. * Mia makes a lock-pick out of Phuddle's gum, and Drakon asks Mia if she would like to join him. * Mia gets the heart shard to the elves, but her bracelet is knocked off and she is trapped in Centopia with the villains. * Mia's bracelet returns to Earth without her. Trivia * This is Season 3, Episode 23. * There's a new crystal. * Mia brings along a piece of the gum Phuddle presented to the elves early in the episode, and uses it to make a lockpick to allow her to escape her cell. In the next episode, it is revealed that she kept said lockpick hidden in her hair, and she hands it to Sara so she can pick open the lock to her cage. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes